


斯坦福桥惨案

by mou_respect



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mou_respect/pseuds/mou_respect
Summary: 梗源自xq讨论贴。未来某年穆里尼奥带着热刺和切尔西英超争冠，最后一场决定性的比赛是切尔西主场踢热刺。热刺最后时刻绝杀车子，穆里尼奥因为被蓝军球迷骂了一整场，所以在斯坦福桥激情滑跪。第二天，从热刺冠军教头的身体中醒来的却是车一期的主教练穆里尼奥……
Relationships: Roman Abramovich/José Mourinho, mob/Jose Mourinho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章是抹布鸟，第二章是布鸟

穆里尼奥一觉醒来，感觉头疼的要炸开了，缓了好一会才坐起来，不知道是不是错觉，明明是自己的房间，屋内的陈设却感觉和以往不太一样。

可能还是昨天酒喝的太多了。他努力爬起来。在洗手间清醒了一会儿，感觉稍微好了一些。  
从镜子里他看见自己的头发被染白了，而且整个人看起格外的憔悴，大概率是昨天球员庆祝的时候趁他醉酒弄的，穆里尼奥皱了皱眉头，但马上又轻轻笑了出来。他爱这些年轻人，即使他们有时候太过幼稚。

从洗手间出来，穆里尼奥开始准备换衣服，他打开衣柜，却发现柜子里熟悉的西装没剩几件，还多了一些奇怪的套头衫。

何塞抬头看了看窗外，没错，还是自己的院子，可能是昨天在醉酒后送他回来的助教搞的恶作剧，穆里尼奥从里面选了一件最符合自己品味的西装，套在身上。走到门口，穆里尼奥感觉头还有点晕，他不敢开车了，反正离得不远，干脆走去斯坦福桥。

斯坦福桥今天人比往常还少得多，而且球场和昨天好像看起来不太一样，是错觉吗？

何塞一边走，一边环顾四周，不少来朝圣的切尔西球迷已经注意到了他，想象中的欢呼声却没有响起，看到他的球迷们反而都是一脸惊讶。

何塞皱起了眉头，自己不会在不知情的情况下被解雇了吧。但他立刻又觉得这个念头很荒谬。即使是一个像阿布拉莫维奇先生这样的老板，也做不出解雇一个像自己这样的教练的决定吧？

穆里尼奥决定去找阿布，他脚步很匆忙，没有注意到几个表情愤慨的球迷已经盯上自己，并拿出手机开始打电话叫人。

今天真是诸事不顺，穆里尼奥还没有走到里面，就被安保人员粗暴地拦了下来，“我是你们的主教练。”何塞愤怒的吼道，安保人员冷笑着看着他，并出言讥讽：“对不起，我们这里不欢迎“特殊”人士。”

穆里尼奥想联系球员或高层，但因为把手机落在了家里，现在他只能恼怒的站在球场外，等着认识的人放他进去。

等他进去，第一件要做的事就是找人解雇了这几个该死的安保人员。穆里尼奥愤愤地想。头上太阳愈来愈烈，他不得不走到拐角的阴凉处，低头思考要不要干脆先回家找手机。就在他准备启程回家的时候，脑袋上却受到一记强烈的撞击，他忍痛抬头，却发现自己已经被一群穿着蓝色球衣的人围起来了。

穆里尼奥很快就被按在了地上，其中一个人不由分说给他脸上来了一拳，他想要喊人，嘴巴却立刻被捂住，有人用脚踩在他的身上，有人开始踹他的腿，还有人在踢他的腹部，穆里尼奥疼的闭上了眼睛，几个人合伙把他拉进了一个更隐蔽的小巷子，这里没有任何摄像头能照的到。

“怎么样？你这个屎一样的教练，被穿着蓝色球衣的人打败的感觉怎么样？你最好对此熟悉起来，因为以后你会多次被击败的。”其中一个男人得意的笑了起来，尽管他们刚输给穆里尼奥的热刺，“兰帕德是个比你好一百多倍不止的教练！”

兰帕德，教练，这组合很奇怪，但疼痛让穆里尼奥无暇思考。

这个男人突然露出一个阴险的微笑，他对着身边的人轻声嘱咐了几句，他边上一个红头发的小伙子立刻走上去，开始把葡萄牙人的西装从他身上往下扯，穆里尼奥已经没力气挣扎了，他只希望自己是在做一场噩梦，马上就能醒过来。

但是幻想不是现实，很快，穆里尼奥身上的衣服就被扯烂了，只剩几块破布挂在身上，粗暴的行为在他身上留下了深深的红印。葡萄牙人艰难地睁开眼睛，却瞥见边上一个胖子已经拿起了相机，正在给自己录像。这时，刚刚捂住穆里尼奥嘴巴的人也松开了手，穆里尼奥刚呼吸到来之不易的新鲜空气，却马上就被一个人用球鞋踩上了胸口。

“你最好乖乖听话，”踩着他的黑发男人张狂地说，“不然我们就把这些照片发到网上，到时候别说英超了，就算是葡超也不会有球队愿意找你当教练的。”

这威胁直击穆里尼奥的心坎，他心里悔恨不已，早知道会发生这样的事，他绝对不会不带手机就出来。

以前他从没想过自己会在斯坦福桥被伏击。这些人为什么恨他？难道是因为他弃用了他们喜欢的球员？还是说他们其实是穿着切尔西球衣的阿森纳卧底？对了，这些人穿的球衣都很奇怪，不会是盗版的吧？

边上几个人把穆里尼奥拉了起来，让他跪在他们面前。黑发男人解开裤子，掏出自己的阴茎，在热刺主教练的脸上得意地晃着。穆里尼奥感到一阵恶心，他扭过脸去，但是他的头马上就被另一个人强制性的扳了过来，正好对上男人勃起的的阴茎。

天呐，我究竟做错了什么，葡萄牙人绝望的想，但是男人已经开始拿阴茎往他嘴里塞。  
“张嘴。”那人说，何塞决定保留最后的一点尊严，努力把嘴唇合着，旁边一个人一脚踹在他肚子上，他疼的弓下身子，红发的小伙子从兜里掏出一把折叠刀，威胁地在他脸上晃着。

“你要是不听话，我就用它在你脸上划个热刺队徽。”年轻人傲慢地说，“这样你就能像你一直想的那样，成为一个真正的热刺婊子了”

穆里尼奥没有选择，只能极不情愿的张开嘴，明显没有经过清洗过的性器立刻被塞了进去，穆里尼奥被呛的干呕起来，察觉到的男人故意顶的更深。穆里尼奥难受极了，眼泪不受控制的涌了出来。看着热刺主帅狼狈的样子，黑发男人一下一下的快速抽动着自己的性器，而穆里尼奥只希望这一切尽快结束，哪怕是以自己晕过去的形式也可以。

边上有几个人也已经掏出阴茎，在穆里尼奥身上一下一下蹭着。不一会就有人射了出来，并且故意把精液用阴茎往葡萄牙人的脸上抹。

黑发男人也快射了，他的抽动频率逐渐加快，最后一刻，他把阴茎从穆里尼奥嘴里抽了出来，把精液全部射在了名帅花白的头发上。

穆里尼奥屈辱极了，他的脑袋里一片混乱，几个人把他重新推在地上，并且打算更进一步。  
两个人一人拉住穆里尼奥的一条腿并把它们强行拉开，他们这么做的时候，有一条西裤的残余部分彻底从穆里尼奥腿上滑落，露出整条大腿。穆里尼奥此刻只感到深深的绝望。

就在这个时候，远处突然传来一阵骚动，放风的几个人开始大声喊叫，巷子里的人赶紧提起裤子，不一会儿就都跑光了。

穆里尼奥勉强睁开眼睛，一个人影出现在他身前。他努力抬头，终于看到了那人的脸，是阿布先生。阿布的头发也白了，而且不像是染的，但是穆里尼奥显然没时间关注这些细节了。因为他的老板正居高临下，看着衣不覆体，脸上身上沾满精液的他。阿布先生脸上那是什么表情，是充满厌恶的冷笑吗，穆里尼奥实在是看不清了。

当有人告诉阿布拉莫维奇，穆里尼奥来到了斯坦福桥，而且待在门口不肯走的时候，阿布觉得，能听到这个消息，穆里尼奥和那个汇报者两个人中，一定有一个人的脑袋坏掉了，而且大概率不是穆里尼奥。尽管这样，他还是带着保镖和翻译来到了斯坦福桥的门口。

安保人员不停地跟阿布解释，穆里尼奥明明刚刚还在这里，突然一下就消失了。阿布虽然对这种鬼故事没有兴趣，但是他觉得查监控是一个好方法。

当阿布看到监控里，穆里尼奥穿着一身笔挺的西装来到斯坦福桥的大门口时，他脑子里转过无数个念头，也许穆里尼奥是来炫耀的，是来冲着他的脸炫耀的；也许穆里尼奥是来嘲讽他，嘲讽他为什么解雇自己；也许穆里尼奥只是来找自己的弟子兰帕德聚一聚；又或者……又或者他是试图用耀眼的成绩把自己的老工作要回来的。

尽管穆里尼奥昨天才刚在斯坦福桥滑跪，把蓝军球迷和旧上司都气了个半死，尽管现在切尔西的主教练是穆里尼奥的弟子兼好友兰帕德，但最后这个不太现实的想法却在阿布脑海里不断放大，直到监控录像打断了阿布的思绪。监控回放里，一伙暴徒慢慢围住了毫不知情的热刺主帅 ，并且对他下手，把他打倒在地并拖走了。

阿布心中升起一种异样的感觉，昨天他还那么恨那个在球场上张扬跋扈的男人，恨不得亲手揍他一顿。但是现在，当他发现那个男人真的遭到了袭击，并且可能已经遇害的时候，他只感觉浑身发凉。

阿布带着保镖往穆里尼奥被拖走的方向飞快的搜寻着，不一会，他们就在小巷口看到了几个鬼鬼祟祟，穿着蓝军球衣的人。阿布让保镖对付放风的人，自己向着巷子里跑去。

眼前的穆里尼奥和他想象里的略有出入，葡萄牙人没有浑身是伤地倒在血泊里，只是一种不堪入目的姿势躺在地上。他凌乱的头发上，脸上，残留不多的西装和裸露的皮肤上，都粘满了白色的液体。阿布心情复杂，他不知道，是应该为穆里尼奥还能活着喘气而感到高兴（尽管穆里尼奥现在喘气的幅度可疑地有点大），还是为了某种他都不想承认的理由感到生气，出言讥讽一下前员工非自愿的“浪荡行为”。

穆里尼奥感到身上一沉，一件柔软的大衣被阿布披到了他的身上，阿布轻轻地扶起几乎动不了的穆里尼奥，并帮他把手伸进大衣的袖子里。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接前一章。车一期的穆里尼奥来了一天就回去了，第二天热刺穆里尼奥在自己身体里正常醒来，但是他并不知道前一天发生了什么。

穆里尼奥醒了，但他没有立刻睁开眼睛。

他做了一个梦，梦里自己还在切尔西。那是他第一次入主斯坦福桥，球迷的欢呼声不绝于耳，球员更是斗志昂扬。每场比赛都充满激情和爱。当时他心里真的认为斯坦福桥是自己的归宿。那时，他还没有成为一个“clubs‘ man”。

但是谁又能说他现在过的不好呢？刚带队绝杀切尔西拿到英超冠军，现在的他简直是热刺球迷心中的神。列维对他很满意，球员也都爱着他。他依旧是特殊的一个，没必要老是多愁善感地去回忆那些过往的荣耀。

躺了好一会，穆里尼奥觉得自己必须得起来了。他刚一动，就感到腿部一阵剧痛，接着他的胸牵扯着也疼了起来。他的胳膊也酸极了，简直抬不起来。难道是昨天庆祝的太狠了？其实他喝了那么多庆祝香槟，甚至不知道是谁把自己送回家的，大概率是萨克拉门托吧。

穆里尼奥拉开被子，一瘸一拐地往洗手间走。他发现自己身上穿着一件柔软的睡衣。这不太寻常，一般来说，当他醉倒被人送回家后，身上穿的应该是当天的衣服。也许他吐在身上了，若昂不得不帮他换了衣服。

但是穆里尼奥身上非但没有酒后呕吐的臭味，反而有一股沐浴露的奶香。也许若昂帮他洗了个澡。天呐，就凭这种尽职尽责的行为，他忠诚的助教真该获得更多的薪水了。好在现在时机不错。趁着列维被夺冠的喜悦冲昏头脑，他正好可以提一提给自己教练组加薪的事儿。

洗漱完毕，穆里尼奥从衣柜里挑出一件西装换上。不管怎么说，自己刚刚夺冠，形象要做的好一点。他假装没注意到自己身上大大小小的伤痕，这通常意味着他在喝醉后做了什么极其丢脸的事儿，他宁愿不去了解这些细节。

现代人打扮完毕后，第一件要做的事是什么？当然是看手机。穆里尼奥的手机在他休息的时候一向放在书房里充电，因为没有任何人可以打扰何塞的睡眠。

穆里尼奥打开手机，惊讶的发现手机上有好几个未接来电，而且都是意想不到的人打来的。  
他犹豫了一下，选择先回给自己昔日的弟子，现在的切尔西主帅兰帕德。

电话刚拨过去就被立刻接起来了。

“frank，找我有事什么事？”

“Boss？你还好吗？”电话那头的兰帕德显忧心忡忡。

穆里尼奥挑了挑眉，自从兰帕德成为蓝军主帅，他就不再叫自己Boss了，今天这是怎么了？

“我当然好，倒是你，怎么样了。”

“……”

电话那头的兰帕德开始沉默，作为切尔西主帅，他对昨天斯坦福桥到底发生了什么自然一清二楚。正常人经历了那种事，还能用这么坦然的语气说话吗？当然不可能。穆里尼奥只是在弟子面前掩饰自己真正的内心活动。

兰帕德不由得情绪低落起来，穆里尼奥显然没那么信任自己。

“你没事就好，好好休息吧。”兰帕德轻声说。

穆里尼奥也有点摸不到头脑，听兰帕德的语气，好像无缘冠军的不是他而是自己一样。

“怎么，发生什么事了吗？”穆里尼奥问道。

这下轮到兰帕德迷惘了，他本来以为穆帅是在故意转移话题，规避昨天的事。但从他说话的口气来看，也可能是真的不知道发生了什么。

这时他想起来，监控显示，昨天穆里尼奥的脑袋一上来就遭到了一记重击。也许他根本不记得昨天发生过什么了。

“今天是几号？”兰帕德小心翼翼地问。

这问题太奇怪了，穆里尼奥直接笑出了声，看来兰帕德对昨天自己在球场上的出格行为还耿耿于怀，所以今天故意打电话，说奇怪的话试图愚弄自己。

“反正不是一个热刺败给切尔西的日子。”穆里尼奥开玩笑说。

“……Boss，你最好看看日历。”兰帕德确信穆里尼奥是真的不了解情况。

穆里尼奥笑着打开免提，把通话界面最小化，看了一眼手机日历，接来下他却愣住了，那上面显示的日期，比他预期的要晚一天。

难道是萨克拉门托和兰帕德一起策划了一个恶作剧，这么想着，穆里尼奥打开了新闻网站，天空体育可不会和这两个人同流合污。

他点开一篇最新的报道，这篇标题讲的是热刺球迷自发的上街游行：“自前天热刺客场绝杀切尔西……” 

等等，前天？为什么是前天？他记得很清楚，绝杀，夺冠明明发生在昨天，滑跪，庆祝，开香槟，都是昨天的事儿。

“今天是几号？”穆里尼奥徒劳地问，他不会真的睡了一天一夜吧。

兰帕德说了正确日期。同时他开始想，既然穆帅已经不记得这回事儿了，那他最好永远也不要想起来。

“昨天联系不上你，我们都很担心。”这是兰帕德能想出的最好借口了，同时他在心里合计着一会怎么跟别人通气，让他们也保守住这个秘密，“看来你在家里睡了一夜，如果没什么事那就再好不过了。”

也许我确实是老了，穆里尼奥在心里感叹道，兰帕德在做教练这件事上很有天赋，虽然过去是属于自己的，但未来一定是属于这群年轻人的。

挂了电话。穆里尼奥看着未接来电列表开始发愣。阿布拉莫维奇，他是昨天第一个给自己打电话的人，尽管一次都没有被接起来，他还是不厌其烦地打了很多通。

切尔西老板为什么会给他打电话？总不可能是关心他。也许是因为太过恼火葡萄牙人前天在斯坦福桥的恶劣行为，俄罗斯人终于沉不住气，选择通过电话威胁旧下属？

穆里尼奥决定拨回去。

阿布接的很快。

“你感觉怎么样？好点了吗？”不知道是不是他的错觉，阿布语气比以往温柔了很多。

穆里尼奥决定不关心他说话的方式，只关心他说话的内容。阿布的话很奇怪，按理来说，自己刚睡了一天一夜，没有跟任何人联系上，那“好点了”是什么意思，和什么对比显得自己好点了？

仔细想想，兰帕德刚才也怪怪的，也许他还是说谎了，那么阿布可能是一个突破点。穆里尼奥决定套一下俄罗斯人的话。

“不怎么样。我感觉浑身上下都疼。” 这句不是谎话。“昨天太糟糕了。”

切尔西老板叹了口气，安慰他说：“你不用太担心，好好休息吧，人我们已经都抓到了。”

“抓人？什么人？”穆里尼奥警惕地问。

这下阿布语塞了，他看向手机，兰帕德的警告短信正好在这一刻发了进来，他知道自己说错话了。

“没什么。你好好休息吧。”阿布不动声色地说。

但穆里尼奥不是一个善罢甘休的人。

“您骗不了我。”穆里尼奥正色说道，“如果我丧失记忆的事和您有关，请您现在就告诉我。”

“昨天你到斯坦福桥来了。”俄罗斯人言简意赅，“一群愤怒的极端球迷抓住你揍了一顿，然后我找人把你送回家了。”

说实话，这个答案听着很可信，可以完美解释为什么穆里尼奥现在浑身淤青，而且一动就疼。

“可是我为什么要去斯坦福桥？”穆里尼奥愤怒了，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的被阿布找人伏击了。

“我也不知道。”对于这个问题，阿布是真的不清楚。

“是谁送我回来的，兰帕德吗？”

阿布半天没说话，穆里尼奥当他是默认了。还好。至少帮自己洗澡换衣服的不是什么奇怪的人。

“那些袭击我的人现在在哪？警察局吗？我怎么没有看到通告？而且也没有警察找我了解情况！”穆里尼奥恨恨地说

“这件事我在处理，你不用管了，没必要找警察。”阿布喜欢下最后通牒。穆里尼奥还在切尔西的时候，对此就一直很恼火。不管是什么事，只要阿布说定了，其他人就不再有反驳的权利，即使这意味着你不得不用自己并不喜欢的前锋来踢重要的比赛。

但现在穆里尼奥不再为切尔西工作了，他想要反抗一下。

“您处理？处理的方式就是不联系警方？是通过欺骗手段把这件事压下去？”穆里尼奥大声叫嚷，“刚刚才带队击败切尔西，第二天热刺主帅就在斯坦福桥——您的的地盘，遭到暴徒袭击。而切尔西老板对此事的第一反应是什么？试图把这件事的受害者蒙在鼓里？我相信很多媒体，比如我在天空体育的朋友，会乐意对这件丑闻进行跟踪报道，并进行深度挖掘的。您觉得怎么样？”

其实从昨天开始，俄罗斯老板一直在亲自处理这件事，所有参与者都在事件发生后一小时内被抓住了。全部录像也被“缴获”。这些人已经受到了应得的处罚。而且阿布可以“保证”他们再也不能这么干了。

不过俄罗斯人并没有向当地警局汇报案情或者寻求帮助。在这种事情的处理上，他并不相信那些慵懒肥胖，而且和太阳报的线人有着可疑联系的伦敦警察。

“你希望我怎么做呢？”俄罗斯商人轻声问道。

“我，我怎么想的？我当然想把这些人绳之以法，并大告天下。然后我还要去做个检查，看看有没有留下永久性的伤痕。也许我还要请个律师告你！”

俄罗斯人暗暗觉得好笑，他坏心眼地想，自己应该听何塞说下去，到时候就按照何塞的方法来处理这件事，或者说假装要按照何塞的方法处理。反正最后着急的不会是自己。

“你可以来我的办公室，我们好好谈谈这事儿。”

穆里尼奥如约再一次来到了斯坦福桥，这次没人敢拦他。

俄罗斯人办公室的装饰像他本人一样，有一种厚重的沉淀感。穆里尼奥感觉自己好像是走进了什么俄罗斯黑帮片，而电影里的大反派就坐在屋子中央那张宽大办公桌的后面。

办公室里只有阿布拉莫维奇一个人。

穆里尼奥很少见到他在谈判的场合不带翻译和保镖。事实上，即使是在加盟切尔西之前，他们一同在游艇上度过的那几天里，大多数时候，两个人也都是通过翻译交流的。

首先气势上不能怂，葡萄牙人做出一副张牙舞爪的样子，企图恐吓微笑着的前老板。

“我认为，这件事背后有一个阴谋。”

“什么阴谋？”

“如果说我刚被人揍了一顿，伤到失忆的程度，为什么没进医院，反而在自己家的床上躺着？为什么我一开始要到斯坦福桥去？为什么兰帕德不想告诉我到底发生了什么？为什么你要给我打电话？为什么这事儿没有上报？为什么伦敦警方没有开启调查……”

阿布用一个暂停的手势打断了滔滔不绝的葡萄牙人，后者被他傲慢的态度气的简直要跳起来。

“我确实对你说谎了。”阿布思索了一下，“你希望我毫无保留地告诉你，昨天都发生了什么吗？”

“当然。”穆里尼奥心里开始打鼓，但他至少要展现出自己的勇气。

“你希望我亲自示范给你看吗？”

“这是什么意思，你要现在揍我一顿吗？”葡萄牙人故作轻蔑地说，同时他已经开始在心里规划出逃路线了。

俄罗斯人突然站了起来，高大的身躯配合吊顶灯在桌子上留下巨大的阴影，热刺主帅在此刻展现出了惊人的爆发力，几步就蹿到了门口。该死，门被从外面锁上了。这是个陷阱，他早该想到的。

“放弃吧，就像你说的，斯坦福桥是我的地盘。”俄罗斯人一面向门口逼近，一面用温和的语气威胁着外强中干的葡萄牙人。

“我投降。”穆里尼奥假装冷静，“我不要再调查这事儿了。”

可以一切都太晚了，阿布已经走到了他的面前。俄罗斯人本来就比他更高大强壮，更何况因为昨天的事，他现在身体本来就格外虚弱。

几乎是很轻易的，俄罗斯人像老鹰捉小鸡一样把热刺主帅拎了起来，并粗暴地扔到了沙发上。

穆里尼奥一阵头晕目眩，等他反应过来，俄罗斯人已经把他压在沙发上，并开始解他的西装扣子了。

“你要干嘛。”葡萄牙人几乎是咬着牙说出这几个字。

“你不是想知道，昨天那帮人对你做了什么？”俄罗斯人不紧不慢地说，“我现在示范给你看。”

穆里尼奥的脑袋转的很快，他现在无比后悔自己回了那个电话。早知道他就应该听弟子的，他应该想到，frank绝不会害他。

“怎么做你才能放了我？”穆里尼奥虚弱地问。

“等我示范完吧。”

俄罗斯人很快处理完了脆弱的西装扣子，一只手开始在葡萄牙人稍稍鼓起的胸口肆意揉捏，另一只手则开始对付热刺主帅单薄的西裤。

穆里尼奥不知道是应该彻底放弃，还是象征性的反抗一下，他现在无比希望自己可以再次失忆，或者直接昏过去，然后起来假装失忆。

很快，西裤被从葡萄牙人的腿上剥下，阿布探身从旁边的架子上拿起一罐润滑剂，并绅士地帮自己的猎物涂抹起来。

这果然是陷阱，穆里尼奥恨自己观察力实在太差，才能上这种大当。

阿布做这种事显然很有经验，在他进入葡萄牙人身体的时候，对方的疼痛感并没有持续太久，当然，这也要感谢受害者的配合。

成功进入后，阿布开始慢慢抽动，等到身下的人渐渐熟悉了这个节奏，他才渐渐加大了幅度。这是热刺主帅人生中第一次被人进入后面，俄罗斯人的阴茎一下下刺激着他的前列腺，异样的快感让他忍不住呻吟出声。

虽然葡萄牙人显然为自己的表现感到羞耻，但他细碎的呻吟声极大的鼓励了俄罗斯人，阿布抽动的频率逐渐加快。他一只手搂住葡萄牙人的腰，另一只手开始在葡萄牙人的阴茎上游走。葡萄牙人呻吟声逐渐加大，前后夹击的快感让他达到了高潮，很快，乳白色的液体从他的阴茎里射出，他不敢相信自己

俄罗斯人的呼吸声也逐渐加快，他顶的越来越深，越来越猛烈，终于，伴随着葡萄牙人刻意压低的呻吟声，释放在了葡萄牙人的身体里。

穆里尼奥筋疲力尽地瘫倒在沙发上，两只眼睛紧紧地闭合着，好像只要他看不到压在自己身上的人，那人也就看不到他一样。阿布坐了起来，从茶几上拿起一盒纸巾，开始帮沙发上躺着的人做清洁。

“我在想。”沙发上躺着的人突然开口说话了，而且声音异常冷静，“如果我没猜错，那我昨天应该是被强暴了。那么我就有可能会染上一些病，你也没带套，那么你也有可能会染上一些病。”

这思路很清奇，穆里尼奥不愧是注重战术和细节的教练，一般人就算想到，也实在说不出口。但是葡萄牙人就是喜欢跟别人分享自己的想法，以显示他头脑的活跃。

阿布手上的动作停滞了一秒，但他马上又开始专注于自己的任务。

他彻底检查过那帮人的相机，并且详细的“研究”了相机里的内容。他确信这些人没来得及跟葡萄牙人发生什么实质性的关系。

不过何塞没必要知道这些，阿布需要找个借口，来发泄一下他对葡萄牙人的复杂感情，就好像他需要找个正当的理由看那些令他感到燥热的录像一样。

他清晰的记得，当在包厢里看到意气风发的热刺主帅滑跪在斯坦福桥的时候，他产生了一种想要像野兽一样把葡萄牙人撕碎再吃掉的冲动，他是那样恨他。但他现在不再确定那是完全的恨意了，尤其是当他发现，这些冲动在他看完那些录像后又再次显现的时候。

他空出一只手搂住葡萄牙人的腰，然后亲了一下葡萄牙人微微颤抖着的耳朵。

“我不会担心，就算是那样，”

穆里尼奥心中了一种怪异的情绪，他的理智告诉自己，他应该立刻把这些情绪压下去，最好是装在麻袋里，绑上石头沉到湖底。

阿布一边做着清洁，一边不安分地对葡萄牙教练继续上下其手，一会儿捏捏这儿，一会揉揉那儿。穆里尼奥无奈地忍受着这些不规矩的行为，他抬头看了俄罗斯人一眼，对方没有看他，正在专心给自己善后。他开始放心的盯着俄罗斯人看，希望能从那张深藏不露的脸上找到什么把柄和漏洞。

他第一次发现，这个可恶的俄罗斯人的眼睛是那么蓝，甚至让他有点……

该死，不知道是不是因为阿布手上动作突然加大，穆里尼奥的阴茎又一次翘了起来。他祈祷阿布不要注意到这事儿，但是失败了。阿布下一秒就发现了葡萄牙人不安分的下体，他皱皱了眉头，有那么一瞬间，穆里尼奥甚至觉得他要开始羞辱自己了。

但他没有。

阿布停下了手里的动作，他亲了亲葡萄牙人的侧颈，然后轻轻把他抱了起来。

穆里尼奥感到俄罗斯人坚硬的阴茎从后面顶着自己，他没有动，默许了这次行动。

切尔西老板再次挺了进去，他搂着葡萄牙人的腰，一下下撞击着葡萄牙人的臀部。穆里尼奥用手抚慰着自己的阴茎，这次他没有再压低声音。两个人几乎在同一时间达到了高潮。

清理完毕后，两个人很快穿好衣服。

“需要我送你回去吗？”阿布绅士地问。

“……好。” 穆里尼奥很想回答不用，但是他现在站都站不稳，绝对不是一个适合开车的状态。

穆里尼奥家离得不远，他示意司机把自己放在门口就好了。但阿布坚持要亲自送他进去。

“我很担心你。”阿布这样说着，同时不怀好意的打量了一下葡萄牙人发颤的腰和腿。

穆里尼奥怀疑地看着他，但也没有办法，只能带着他走进了自己的别墅。这大概就叫引狼入室，他在心里想。

“谢谢你送我回来，现在你可以走了。”穆里尼奥终于坐到了自己的沙发上，他松了一口气，同时客气的对阿布下了逐客令。但阿布显然不是一个喜欢听从命令的人，他熟门熟路地走到厨房给自己倒了泡了杯咖啡，又从冰箱拿出了牛奶和糖。穆里尼奥不得不看着他喝完。

终于要走了，穆里尼奥高兴的看着阿布穿上了外套。阿布推开门，但他没有迈出去，而是转头看向坐在沙发上的葡萄牙人。

“休赛期，来我的游艇上吧。”

这是个不容置疑的陈述句。就像俄罗斯人一贯的作风那样。

但他既没有说邀请的具体内容是什么，也没有提天数是多少。而且穆里尼奥最讨厌这种命令式的“邀请”，他有一切理由拒绝。

“……好。”

俄罗斯人笑了，他的蓝眼睛弯成一汪月牙。

“晚安，何塞。”

他带上门，离开了。


End file.
